matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Persistence (Episode 10.1)
Persistence is the mission for the Machines in Episode 10.1. Mission Transcript Agent Gray: Operative, a significant event has transpired. There are topics we must discuss. Operator: Not hard to guess what this is about. Nobody's been talking about anything else since it happened... Agent Gray: Halborn terminated the Oracle, {redpill_name?}. He found her...waiting for him in Debir Court . She made no move to escape. They exchanged some words before Halborn engaged the termination routine. We cannot be certain of what they discussed, but it is readily apparent that the Oracle did not choose to cooperate with Halborn's search for the interface program he believed she could supply. With his only hope of gaining the program extinguished, Halborn should have no further motive to remain in the Matrix, but he has not yet departed. It is time for us to request that he leave. Operator: That guy is such a dumb-ass. Killing the Oracle... I mean, come on... Agent Gray: We have detected no remaining sign of the Oracle's program. Based on the available evidence , she is quite "dead," to use the human term. We understand that this has created a measure of consternation among the certain groups of operatives. Fortunately, (we/I) have no cause to believe that the overall system efficiency will be detrimentally impacted. Agent Pace: Tesoro, we must ask halborn leave the matrix as soon as possible . This will have to be done carefully, as he is very temperamental, but nonetheless, he must leave. Even he must see now that there is no benefit to remaining here. As soon as you locate him, we will arrange a formal meeting to make this request. Agent Pace: Forcing him to leave is not an option. Agent Wilson: System Agents are not permitted to use force against Halborn. Agent Norris: The oracle conducted herself foolishly. Her termination is not surprising. Agent Gray: Your task is to locate Halborn, operative. When you do, a meeting must be arranged. We have been tracking various override activity signals. You are being sent to examine the most promising of these. Operator: Gray was on the money about signals, anyway. Guess we'll find out if it's actually Halborn or not. Operator: Ah. Not him. Too bad we just can't have a meeting with one of those things. Al least they don't talk back. Agent Gray: Continue searching for Halborn, operative. The disruptions caused by override programs have continued for too long. Operator: This whole passive-aggressive approach to Halborn is kind of weird, isn't it? Why don't we just, like, get a really big gun or something-- like a tank. Let's see him stand up to an M1A1, huh? Huh? We must have some of those lying around, right? Anyway... More override signals in there. Let's check 'em out. Operator: Yep. it's fun boy, all right. Halborn: Oh? Took all this trouble to come find me for that, huh? Whatever. There's something I can fill them in on, anyway. Agent Gray: Agent Pace will be conducting this meeting, operative. You are designated to assist her. Operator: Why are we always late to these things? It's like that dream where you forgot to get dressed before you left the house... Halborn:...not leaving; not without that program. You either accept that, or I will shut you down. Anyway, I've figured out what I need to do. Didn't want to have to be bothered... Huh. This is what it comes down to. Operator: Uh-oh, sounds like he still wants to stick around. I guess that didn't go too well for Pace. At least she didn't end up like the Oracle. Halborn: What are you always snooping around for? Shouldn't you be watching the crosswalk or something? Agent Pace:... I don't know what he's planning, operative, but he will have to be watched carefully. His continued presence in the simulation will only cause further instability. Operator: I'm tellin' you: M1A1. Agent Pace: Thank you, {redpill_name}. Our guest has expressed his wishes, and I believe we can adjourn this meeting. You may report back to Agent Gray. Agent Gray: This is an...inconvenient decision by Halborn. His ability to ignore the futility of his chosen task is remarkable. competed *''Episode 10.1'' Category:Machine Missions (Episode 10.1) Category:Episode 10.1 Missions